iGet A Girlfriend
by alishea
Summary: Carly and Sam are waiting for Freddie to reveal his new girlfriend to them but she hates Sam, along with anyone else that gets in her way. When Gertrude flips out, the worst she can do is kill someone, but is she capable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

**CHAPTER 1 – Awaiting the new iCarly**

Sam and Carly sat on Carly's couch, they were waiting for their best friend, Freddie Benson, to come over with his, 'surprise'. They had no idea what he meant but Carly had her guesses ready, "What if he's had a makeover? And he comes in dressed like Blake Moorland?" She sighed dreamily at the thought of the cutest boy in the whole of Ridgeway, he always wore a cute purple beanie hat and when he was nervous he'd cutely tuck his hands in his pockets and smile, Carly was mad for him!

Then she suddenly realised it was Freddie she was talking about, she shook her head to erase the thought, then Sam had a suggestion too.

"Wouldn't it be funny if he had a new girlfriend, that would be such a shame for the girl... I bet you $10 she's blonde" Carly looked puzzled, "Why?" Sam looked confidently at her best friend, "To replicate me because I dumped his sorry butt."

Carly laughed and went over to her refrigerator; she took out a can of Peppy Cola and threw it to her friend, she caught it accurately. Carly then thought about it herself, "No, because _I_ told Freddie I'd never love him, she'll be a brunette, to replicate _me_..." Sam popped open her can and gulped it down. She threw the can on the floor just as there was a knock at the door.

Carly ran over to it, "Coming!" She called, Carly pointed to the can without saying anything, her best friend sighed but still picked it up. She then poured water from the fish bowl into it then sat it back on the counter top, she turned to face the door as Freddie and a heavily made up, goth girl came in. They both sat down on the couch.

"Hi, I'm Carly, that's Sam and I'm guessing-"

"This is Freddie, he's my boyfriend. He likes rock music, the colour black and hates laughter." The gothic girl stated, she had rudely interrupted Carly and Sam found it quite amusing. Carly couldn't help but stare at the girls overdose on black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. She snapped out of her trance and sat at the counter top.

"Hey chick, are you talking about Freddork? Or Freddie Im-A-Cool-Goth-Dude? Cause I only know one of them and I know there is only one in the room." Sam laughed at Freddie who was trying to signal her to be quiet; he didn't know she was going to be here when he introduced his new girlfriend to Carly.

"And you are?" She asked, Sam stood up and took a bow, "Sam Puckett ma'am, although my friend Carly here, _did_ just tell you my name.

Freddie's girlfriend stood up also and took a step towards Sam, she smirked and took up the can of peppy cola from the counter top Carly had been tapping.

"Freddie told me about you, he told me how much of a downer on his social life you were when you were together..." Carly looked shocked at this chick who was offending her friend.

"He also told me that you loved Peppy Cola – is this yours?" She asked, picking up the can. Sam smiled, knowing what was about to happen. Freddie's girlfriend gulped back the can without checking and spat out the liquid all over Carly.

She screamed and Sam laughed hysterically, "What is this?!" She screeched at Carly, she replied nervously, "Peppy Cola! Or at least, I thought..." She turned her head away and suddenly noticed her goldfish, Seddie, (named during the time Sam and Freddie were dating) was on the bottom of her fishbowl, motionless – the fishbowl was empty. She looked at Sam who simply said, "Hey... Where did the water go...?"

Freddie and his girlfriend looked at each other then at Sam, "Is this fish water?!" She screamed, "Yes." She replied, holding back a laugh – Carly brought back a glass of water for the girl and offered it to her, "Here, sorry about the other beverage, my friend didn't know what she was thinking..." Freddie's girlfriend splashed it in Carly's face and laughed.

"Hey chick!" Sam shouted at her, she turned and smiled at Sam – only to be hit around the face with the butter sock. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

Freddie went over to her with Carly, "Why did you decide date that chick?!" Carly asked him. "Because she listens to me! She's pretty, she's clever and beautiful!"

Sam jumped on Freddie's back, knocking him to the floor, "Sam!" He shouted angrily, she hung on tight and kissed him on his cheek, he looked shocked and slightly offended but Carly continued to laugh.

"Relax Freddork, I don't love you still – sorry, did I break your heart then?" She mimicked him crying and then poked the girl in her thigh. "This chick, what's her name?" Freddie stood himself up and took a can from the fridge, Sam stood on the counter top. "DUDE! What's her name?!" He blanked her and sat at the table, his back facing Sam and Carly. "Sam! Will you get down from there?" Carly asked, Sam did so then pushed the girl into the corner with her foot.

"Get off me!" The girl shouted and kicked Sam in the shin, Sam fell backwards – the girl had surprised her. The goth stood over Sam Puckett and lifted up her chin, "Idiotic girl, look-it, Puckett. Fred's with me now so get used to it." Sam felt weird, it wasn't often people told her what to do, especially girls other than Carly. Freddie noticed this too, and Carly, who had finally lost her temper with this rude teenage girl.

"Look!" The girl, Freddie and Sam turned to Carly who was steaming over with frustration, "This is my house! That means you respect me and whoever I happen to have over here! Get it?!" It wasn't often Carly was angry, and if she was then it had to be for a good enough reason. Freddie smiled, seems like Carly was jealous of his relationship...

Freddie stepped towards his ex-crush and put a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Carly, relax – Gertrude didn't mean any harm-" He turned to Sam who was now sat on the couch, "Neither did Sam"

Both girls shouted at the same time, "Yes we did!" They glared at each other and Sam burst out laughing, "Wait what was this chicks name?!" She laughed, Freddie shook his head modestly as she continued to laugh at his girlfriends name, "Gertrude?! Oh my days, Carly, hear this chicks name? Gertrude!" Carly looked down nervously and Sam's laughter died down, Gertrude had left Carly's apartment.

"Thanks a lot Sam." Freddie said disappointedly, he followed after his new partner and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this one will reveal Gertrude's true self... oooooh...**

**Chapter 2 – Hurt**

Freddie entered his next class of the day and sat by his friend Shane who had been away for at least 3 months and had just returned, "Here's that ADAT Optical cable you lent me before I went away, Freddie" Shane pushed a coil across the table in Freddie's direction, not making eye contact.

"Um, thanks, and you know, I'm really sorry about what happened with Sam and Carly." He took the initiative, stowing his cable in his new backpack. Shane hadn't spoken to any of the iCarly's after the incident last year when both girls were constantly calling him and holding a competition to see who would be first to date him. But the fact that he had returned Freddie's stuff gave him hope.

"Don't, don't even say their names." He shuddered, but sort of cracked a grin at the same time.

"But hey, we're in photography together this year, can we at least be class friends? I swear I will never introduce you to any other girls for as long as I live." Freddie put his hand over his heart and smiled, because Shane nodded in agreement.

Then walked in Gertrude, everyone stared at her as her killer heels clicked across the tiled floor and her short pleated skirt showed her long, pale legs. She smiled at Freddie and approached him, landing a kiss on his cheek and sitting close to him, Shane's eyes widened at the fact that Freddie, had this beautiful girl as his girlfriend. Gertrude sat at her seat and stroked Freddie's cheek, then unzipped his black leather jacket that he had zipped all the way up, un-cooly, it summed him up completely. Shane looked down at Gertrude's feet, "Um... You've got a blister on your heel, did you know?" She looked down at her foot and groaned, then took off her shoe in front of the class and massaged it soothingly.

"Welcome to photography! I know you all know how to take a picture with your phones, and photoshop your faces onto naked people, but in this class, we will be using exclusively film. Black and white film. We will be developing the negatives and printing the photos entirely by hand. You will learn how to use a film camera. You will learn how to use a darkroom appropriately. You will come to appreciate the unique qualities of film, and understand the difference between a picture and photography." Mrs. Grey handed out worksheets with key words on and all that stuff for the teens to be getting on with so she'd know how much they knew already. Freddie confidently answered them, finding the questions simple to answer – being the tech producer of iCarly paid off most the time.

Freddie flicked over the page and read the task that they has been set for the next term, _"The students will each present nine carefully chosen images in a thoughtful series of a person, place or thing that he or she finds fascinating. The students are expected to work on this final project throughout the term, in order to show a progression of his or her subject as well as his or her developing skills as a photographer."_

Freddie thought about it in his head, he could always photograph iCarly stuff, or Gertrude, she was definitely fascinating! Then the bell rang and the photography class leave the room, Freddie left last, hand in hand with Gertrude who was winking at the guys she passed while Freddie smiled confidently at the girls who had rejected him.

"Whatup, Fredster?" Sam sat opposite him at the lunch table, followed by Carly. The blonde girl looked at her delicious hot dog from last night.

"Puckett, world record holder for rudest, most ignorant…Hey I was gonna eat that!" Freddie cried as Sam stole an apple from his dinner tray. "I'm a growing young man and I need my vitamins, Sam." Freddies arms were folded, then unfolded by Gertrude who smiled and wiggled her pierced tongue at him. Sam pulled a disgusted face and took another bite of her hot dog. "So... How was photography?" Carly asked Freddie, trying to avoid eye contact with Gertrude.

Freddie remembered the project details and went for it, "Carly, will you be the subject of my final in photography class? I'd have to take pictures of you until winter break."

"Um…" Carly seemed undecided, she had Sam on her left who was slyly taking her bits of ham from her salad and opposite her Gertrude who was intimidating her with her cold, deep emerald eyes. "What's the assignment about, and why would it involve you taking pictures of me?"

"I have to take photos of something or someone that fascinates me," Freddie pulled out his exercise book with the project details inside it and pushed it in front of Carly, "and I figured that I'm always taking video of you for iCarly, so why not just do some still photography while I'm at it. It's a sure way to keep up my grade." Freddie knew exactly how to get Carly on board, mention grades! Carly never let anyone down if she knew it would impact their future.

Sam groaned at a fatty piece of ham and threw it across the room, she turned back to Carly, "Carls, you know this is just some freakish plot of his to get you to pose in creepy ways for him. He'll probably photoshop your head onto naked people's bodies."

Freddie laughed, he was the only one laughing. Carly clearly hadn't thought of this and found it disturbing, so did Gertrude. "Ok sure, just do it randomly though so I don't get nervous." Carly answered, Freddie smiled and began to eat his sandwich, Gertrude glared at Carly. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed...

Freddie lingered by his locker, pretending to sort out books so it wouldn't look suspicious, he had just managed to get Gertrude off his case and she had promised to call him that night. For some reason though, she didn't seem her usual self... He then headed out to his moms car once he'd seen Sam walk out of the main doors. He had been trying to avoid Sam so that she didn't make fun of him as he got into the old, yet trustworthy car.

"Sweetie, how was it? Did your pants stay clean? Was gym okay or are we going to have to get some notes again? Did you wash your apples twice before eating them? Do we need to buy anything for your classes?" Freddie let the questions wash over him, nodding where appropriate, but latching onto that last one.

"Actually, we need to go to the camera store on Myrtle Street." He explained about the film project as they drove on. Marissa was a little concerned about the developing chemicals.

"Freddie, promise me that you will never wear your new pants on photography days. That stuff can bleach, and eat through the flame retardants I spray on."

"Mom…"

"Promise me!"

They stopped the car and headed inside Bushwell Plaza, Gertrude was sitting on Lewbert's desk and he was screaming at her, she completely blanked him however until he pushed her off with his rake he strangely had in his small store room. "Hey!" She shouted back at him, his eyes filled with fear as he held the rake out in front of him, in order to protect himself.

When she took a step forward and went to throw a punch, Lewbert pushed the rake forward and hit her arm, leaving 7 red marks along it. "Argh! Oh you idiot!" She screamed, she pushed Lewbert backwards and he fell into his neat pile of parcels that had been delivered, knocking them all over. Freddie went to his assistance instinctively and helped him up; Gertrude had anger in her eyes, "Let him go! I need to teach him a lesson!" She screamed but Freddie ignored her, he helped Lewbert over to the seating area and his mother went over to Gertrude, unaware she was her son's girlfriend.

"You young lady have very bad manners! You're worse than that Samantha Puckett!" She cried, Gertrude then realised this was Freddie's Mum and leaned closer towards her, "Didn't Freddie date her?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Freddie's mother held her breathe and spoke a horrid word in this situation, "Yes..."

Gertrude nodded, "Guess that's why he loves me then, cause I'm like Sam... Seddie! Woo!" She cheered un-enthusiastically, Marissa Benson stared at her son who was unaware of the conversation they were having as he was helping Lewbert, "Am I your dirty little secret Freddie?! You didn't tell your Mom you're dating me did you?!" She shouted angrily, Freddie looked at her, then his mom – "No, it was well, complicated and-" Freddie was knocked to the ground with one hit on the head form Lewbert's mysterious rake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for sticking with me, i'll update every week :)**

Carly sat on her couch with Spencer, they were watching Boogie Bear Takes Manhattan because Spencer had gotten all excited when he'd found it only an hour ago and it had been missing for nearly 15 years.

"At least we don't have to take this awesome DVD back to the store now it's been deleted from the records!" He cheered; Carly nodded but was focussed on the DVD. Boogie Bear was watching his best friend being hit by another bear from behind a tree, none of the bears knew he was there. Then it skipped to a bit where Boogie Bear jumped out and helped his friend, and then the film ended.

"Spencer..." Spencer turned to his little sister, "Yeah kiddo?"

Carly sighed, "I saw who hurt Freddie last week, it was the creepy goth girlfriend of his!" She looked down, she was relieved that she had finally told someone about the incident. "Its alright Carls, just go over and tell him – what's the problem?" Carly picked up her denim jacket from the floor and put it on, "What if she hurts me too? I'm pretty sure she saw me there..." Spencer stood up and opened the front door for his sister, "That's not going to happen, just tell him." Carly smiled at her brother and went over the corridor to Freddie's apartment. She knocked nervously and Marissa answered, "Oh hello..." She said, Carly went to speak but got distracted when Marissa turned around, grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted it onto Carly's palms, "My hands were clean already Mrs Benson..." She muttered quietly,

"Freddie's gone to the Groovy Smoothie, he wanted to clear his head from the... accident..."

Freddie walked into his favourite smoothie bar and spotted Sam, "Hi Sam" He greeted, miserably. She looked to him and gave him a small smile,

"Freddie, I just wanted to say – I'm really, really sorry about what I did to Gertrude, I shouldn't have and I've worked out why I did it... I think I'm slightly jealous of you two..."

Freddie sat in front of her and nodded, "Well, thanks but you know ill always be your best friend." He put his hand on Sam's arm and smiled at her, she smiled back then checked the time on her PearPhone, "Ive gotta go see Melanie about something babe- I mean, Freddie, sorry I'm just used to saying that... sorry" He laughed and waved her out. Then he compared his relationship with Sam that had been his longest, to his with Gertrude; it was clear in which he was happier but it was also clear which one was least dysfunctional. He sighed and put his head down on the table miserably.

Carly opened the Groovy Smoothie door and got out of the cold, winter wind. She went over to Freddie who was sitting alone at a table, no one else was in there so he looked quite depressed. "Hey Freddie..." Carly said quietly, she was very nervous and didn't want to wreck his relationship, or his friendship with Carly.

"Oh hi Carly, what you doin here?" He asked, he spoke in a deep, miserable tone and Carly noticed the plaster and bit of shaven hair on the back of his head.

Carly made Freddie face her and said, "I know who did this to you... It was Gertrude, she made your Mom and Lewbert swear to not tell you or else she'd hurt you more, and you know your Mom, she never risks you. I'm sorry..." Freddie put his head on the table, his relationships never lasted and surprisingly his longest was with Sam.

"Freddie I'm sorry..." Carly said quietly, she rubbed his arm soothingly he turned to face her, still attached to the table. "Its not your fault, thanks Carls." He smiled slightly at her and gave her $2, "Go get yourself a smoothie and we'll talk some more, if you want to." Carly accepted the 2, dollar notes and brought herself a blueberry blitz and with the remaining change, a small chocolate cake. She returned to the table and sat down, she pushed the cake towards Freddie and he sat up, confused. "What's this for?"

"Eating stupid!" She replied, laughing, he smiled and they sat in silence for 5 seconds, staring at each other. Then Carly spoke, "It was really bad of Gertrude to hurt you... I mean, your such a good person, I don't see why anyone would want to hurt you – not even Sam." Freddie smiled, again, he was obviously still upset about his relationship, Carly nodded because she understood, Freddie had been her best friend for nearly 6 years and she loved him dearly.

T-Bo, being the awkward Jamaican he was, then turned on the speakers to a slow, romantic track by one of Carly's favourite singers. "You guys better dance to this!" He cheered, then went upstairs to give the teens some time alone.

"I don't want you to feel awkward Carly but... do you wanna dance?" Freddie asked her, she nodded and they interlocked arms, dancing in time with the background music.

"See, we can do this confidently cause we're best friends" She spoke, as she swayed. Freddie nodded, "Totally, but I wouldn't be able to do this with Sam... Actually, I could... Yeah..." Carly giggled, she knew Sam still liked Freddie and it was obvious he liked her that way back.

The music then faded out and they separated, Freddie chuckled nervously, "What?" Carly asked, "Its just, a few years ago when I was the annoying, kid me, you'd never have danced like that with me – ever- but now, its not even awkward." Carly realised this too, "Its cause... Well... Actually, I don't know..." They laughed and left the Groovy Smoothie, heading back to Carly's apartment

Carly fluttered open her eyes and sat up in bed, boy she hated Thursday's... Luckily today, they had the day off from school because all the senior's exams needed to be marked and there weren't enough spare teachers. She put on her slippers and went over to her pink Pear Phone that was charging, she mass texted Sam and Freddie, 'You guys should come over today! Come by about 11 and we'll discuss iCarly xxx'

She put her phone on her bed after switching off the charger and got changed into blue jeans and a long-sleeved top she'd been given from Freddie on her last birthday. Once changed, she opened her bedroom door and saw Spencer, about to knock, and cry. "Carly." He sighed, "Freddie's downstairs, he stayed over last night... something terrible happened to Marissa..." Carly's smile developed into a frown, "What?"

Spencer took her hand and led her to her ridiculously comfy bed and sat her on it, "Gertrude knows that Freddie knows that she hit him but now she thinks that you think no one else thinks that but when she went to see Freddie and his mom refused to answer the door, she now thinks that Marissa told Freddie who told you, who told me. So she killed Marissa..." Carly stood up and put her hands on her face, "No... No... This is all my fault!" She burst into tears while hugging her big brother tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. "Does Freddie know she did it?" She asked in between gasps for air, Spencer nodded against her and she sighed deeply.

Just then Freddie came in, there were dark circles around his eyes that were blood-shot and his hair was messed up. "Do you guys mind if I grab some water? I haven't had a drink since yesterday lunch time." Freddie said, there was no expression in his voice what-so-ever, "Sure kid, come on – I'll make us all pancakes and orange juice!" Spencer said enthusiastically, trying to pass the enthusiasm on to his sister's best friend. But instead Freddie just nodded and went back to the couch.

Carly gave a small smile to Spencer when he turned to her to see if she was coming downstairs, he left her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Her phone vibrated. It was Sam, calling her. Carly took her phone to her ear and sighed, "Sam..." Sam seemed panicky, "Carls, Spencer told me about Freddie's Mom, Gertrude's on her way over to Bushwell Plaza right now! I'm following her..." Carly looked out of her window and as Sam said, Freddie's girlfriend was walking towards their building and not too far behind her, Sam.

"Sam you have to stall her, if she comes round here then she'll see Freddie and probably kill him!"

"Ok, see you soon Carls-"

Carly jumped off her bed and out of the room, she sprinted down the stairs and saw her brother and Freddie eating pancakes, for the first time all morning, he was smiling... She really didn't want to re-upset him so quietly she went into the corridor leading to Spencer's room and the bathroom and from there, she motioned to her big brother to go into the bathroom, he did as he was told and told Freddie he was going to the toilet, Freddie nodded.

"Spence, can I go on the computer for a minute?" Spencer put his thumb up and as he went towards the bathroom, clicked the computer's power button on. He went into the bathroom and was immediately spoken to by Carly, "Gertrude's outside, hide Freddie!"

"What?! She'll kill him! Or you! You both need to get away from here!" Freddie looked over from the computer when he heard Carly's voice from the bathroom, he went to investigate but when he saw Spencer he was confused, "I thought you were going to the bathroom?" He asked the immature man-child, Spencer looked nervously back at him, "I... I'm done! I was super fast in there, like pssss then done." There was a couple of seconds silence, "Literally that fast..." Spencer added. "You didn't flush..." Freddie mentioned and then Spencer was silenced.

Carly stepped out from the bathroom and sighed, "Freddie, I'm really sorry about your Mom... I didn't want to upset you anymore but... Gertrude's outside, right now... Sam's trying to stall her, I'm sorry Freddie..." Freddie looked frightened, more frightened than he was of Sam on a bad day! He speed-walked over to the front door, followed by the man-child and web-show host, he was eager to leave for his own safety, then remembered what happened in his own apartment... He didn't have anywhere to go now...

He walked back over to the kitchen with a tear sliding down his cheek, only to be stopped in his tracks by a regretful Carly who was hugging him tightly to not only try and make him feel better, but herself as well. He shut his eyes and hugged her back, trying to escape the cruel reality of the world.

"Get lost Puckett!" Gertrude screamed at Sam who was blocking her entrance into the building, she pushed Sam onto the ground and stepped over her rudely; Sam pulled out her phone and speed dialled Carly...

Freddie and Carly's hug was then interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket, "Its Sam." She told the two other people in the apartment, Freddie nodded eagerly for her to answer the call so she did. "Sam?"

"Gertrude's on her way up! She pushed me over again, I'm sorry"

"No, its fine, Freddie! Hide in the studio!" Spencer went with Freddie upstairs and let the girls resume their phone call.

"Are the doors locked Carls? Make sure the chain's on, I'm coming up the elevator now, don't panic... um... ok I'm here" Sam hung up on Carly just as the elevator opened on her floor and the door was banged on heavily. Sam hugged Carly then held her hand, they both walked over to the door and opened it as far as it would because of the chain.

"Is Freddie in there?" Gertrude said calmly, probably because she couldn't see Sam waiting behind the door holding the butter sock and anxiously waiting to use it. "No sorry... He had to go to the police station because of his Mom..." Carly replied, she looked across to the Benson's apartment and saw the yellow tape around the door, marked, 'CRIME SCENE: DO NOT CROSS' She sniffled and then returned her glance to the girl, "Sorry what was that?"

"When will Fred be back?!" She demanded and slammed her hand on the door chain, obviously to try and get Carly to unhook it.

"I really don't know, um... cinnamon bun?" She asked, picking up a tray of cinnamon buns that had spontaneously appeared and holding it towards her best friends girlfriend. "No!" She screeched, angrily, throwing the tray of cinnamon buns down the corridor then she grabbed the door chain and pulled it from the door hinge, she stormed inside and pushed over the couch, "What are you doing?!" Carly and Sam shouted at her at the same time, she didn't reply – just continued smashing up the place, then she ran upstairs...


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is tension filled, i mean Gertrude has now entered the apartment and is on a rampage to find Freddie, but who, if anyone, will get hurt?**

"NO!" Carly screamed, chasing after her, Sam followed except in the elevator, she decided to go up to the iCarly studio so she'd be waiting with the butter sock when Gertrude got there. DING! The elevator stopped and she ran out and hid behind the beanbags, she waited for 4 seconds then felt a hand on hers, she screamed, "Holy chiz!" She moved the giraffe stuffed toy from next to her and saw Freddie's head, "Freddie? Are you hiding from your overly obsessive, emo girl-" the door slammed open and Freddie pulled the giraffe back on his head, Sam stood up and swung the buttersock in Gertrude's direction, only then to see it was Carly... without Gertrude... Spencer jumped out from the guest room for the web show and ran over to Carly, "Carly?! Sam, how much butter is in there?!" Sam paced on the spot anxiously, the butter sock had been able to knock people out for up to 6 hours before, and that was with the same amount of butter that had just whacked Carly. "A lot... I don't know... I'm sorry... Carls I'm so sorry..." She left the room and after her followed Freddie.

"Sam! Sam!" He called after her, he followed her downstairs and watched as she pulled out a frozen pizza from the Shay's fridge and started to eat it, tears streaming from her eyes. She didn't look at Freddie but knew he was there.

He sat opposite her, "Sam, its not your fault! You were trying to protect Carly!" Sam looked at him, "And me..." Freddie finished, she smiled at him and wrapped her hand around his. They both smiled and then noticed the couch shift slightly, Freddie got up almost instantly, still holding on to Sam's hand, they had their backs pressed against the wall; Sam looked down and saw her hand, entwined in Freddie's, she let go and went over to the living room section of the apartment to see a high heel sticking out of the couch, for once, Sam was scared.

She wasn't even scared of Gertrude, she was scared of her hurting Carly, Freddie and Spencer. Sam walked backwards, her eyes still fixated on the body under the couch; she grabbed Freddie's hand and to her surprise, he held on to it tightly. "When I saw run, I need you to run out and to The Groovy Smoothie" She whispered in his ear, he nodded and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Upstairs, Carly's eyes opened in shock – "Where's Freddie? Where's Sam? Spencer! Spencer!"

"Relax kiddo!" He shouted to her loudly yet caringly, he stroked her forehead for a few seconds but then against his will, she got up and ran downstairs. "Carly Shay!" He demanded but realised that he was just a man-child, once his sister wanted to do something, she'd do it.

Carly went downstairs and saw Gertrude at the door, "Hello..." She said nervously, trying to think of a way to get past her and try to find her friends. Gertrude stepped towards her and tapped her head, "Hi, I'm Gertrude."

"Hi... I'm Carly but-"

"And this is iCarly! Today on iCarly, we're gonna be finding our best friends Sam and Freddie, or should I say..." She stepped closer to Carly, "Seddie..."

Carly looked at the door, hoping Sam would come barging through and take out this icky chick but she knew it wouldn't happen, she needed to do this herself... Wait, did she say Seddie? Did they get back together? Aww, wait no – Freddie's with Gertrude unfortunately... Oh god...

Suddenly, Carly's phone rang, weirdly, Gertrude was holding her own phone to her ear. Carly answered, "Hello..."

"Carly its Freddie! You need to help us, me and Sam are now Seddie again, yeah, yeah but anyway – Gertrude's tied us both up and Sam's been poisoned, she's bleeding – Carly, we're in the groovy smoothie – help us!" The phone went dead and Carly looked at the evil maniac infront of her.

Sam hung from chains attached from the roof of the Groovy Smoothie, she opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to the left, her neck ached badly and a sharp pain hit her when she turned. She whimpered and looked down. Her feet were dangling over the floor of the smoothie shop, she was at least 3 metres in the air.

The blonde girl looked to her right and luckily there was no pain, except in her heart for one sickening moment, Freddie was dangling from the ceiling too and he was unconscious with blood stains on his hands.

"Freddie?! Freddie wake up!" She whispered urgently, she tried to reach out to shake him but her arms were both handcuffed together. She sighed and then saw the top of her PearPhone poking out from her jeans pocket, she shuffled her hands to her pocket and managed to slide it into her palms. Then she pressed down on the number 2 key and it automatically speed dialled Carly, then she waited for her best friend to pick up...

Carly was looking at Gertrude in front of her, holding her phone above the bowl of boiling water. "Look, we can just talk about this! What's your problem?!" Carly asked her, she wanted to be as nice to her as possible so she'd be able to keep her precious mobile device. Gertrude shrugged and then flinched when Carly's phone started ringing, (typical Carly, her ringtone was the iCarly theme tune, 'Leave it All To Me')

"Can I answer that before you drop it into the-" Gertrude put her hands over her ears and groaned in disgust at the music, dropping the phone into the water. The music faded out and the sound bubbled under it. "Great!" Carly shouted sarcastically and ran over to the bowl, only to be pushed back onto the floor with a thud, by the obsessive, evil beast of a girl. Although Carly's butt hurt, she felt a bit more confident knowing that Gertrude had a weakness. Pop music.

Thoughts flooded Sam's head swimming around in vicious circles, that threatened to pull her under. In the distance she heard foot steps nearing, the dock creaked as she turned to see Gibby standing in front of her. She smiled as best as she could, "Gibby! Gibby! Get us down, Freddie's hurt" She panicked but was extremely relieved to see the shirtless wonder. "Kay Kay, " Gibby jogged over and started to untie Sam's ropes and click open the handcuffs, "-Anyway, what are you two doing up there?"

"I don't know... I don't remember anything... Last thing I can remember was holding hands with Freddie..." She said the last bit quietly because she was slightly embarrassed but it was loud enough for Gibby to hear, "That's hot, oh yeah, I've got a girly friend too – Her name's Jadelyn, she's hot" Sam fell from the ceiling to the ground with a thud but brushed off her pain and helped Gibby untie Freddie, "This Jadelyn... is she nice to you? Has she seen iCarly?" Gibby stopped helping and looked at his friend, Sam continued, "Has she seen your blog on magic tricks?" He nodded and resumed helping, "Yeah, she finds it depressing though... And not the good kind..."

"Sam... Sam..." Freddie grumbled and twisted his neck to face the blonde girl.

She looked at him, admiring his looks as if he were her hero, what if he was? She grabbed his un-bleeding hand and shook it, "Freddie? Freddie I'm here!"

"So am i!" Gibby said, trying to make Sam realise she'd forgotten to mention him. Sam didn't respond though and continued to smile and reassure Freddie as she undid the ropes with Gibby; then he fell and cried out in pain as he tried to stand, "My leg! Argh!" He let a few manly tears shed but then wiped them away as if to cover up the past a few seconds ago. Then he heard a faint chatter as if on a radio...

Carly was now sitting next to Gertrude on her couch, Gertrude had insisted on watching, 'The Scissoring' and had forced Carly to go out and buy popcorn, toffee apples and scissor shaped cookies, (which in fact were very hard to find). But she had managed to and to Carly's luck, she wasn't being tortured or held hostage in her own home. Again.

Gertrude's eyes were transfixed to the television while she spoke, "Do you know my sister?" Carly shook her head instantly; she didn't know the girl and didn't know if she wanted to. She looked over to the door and saw her phone still underwater, she decided it was now or never. "Gertrude, do you want some cola?" Once again, Freddie's psycho girlfriend's eyes were glued to the screen of the wide-screen TV that was projecting the vile, bloody film, "Yes." The reply Carly got was simple and short but exactly what she'd wanted her to say.

The youngest Shay stood up confidently and went into the kitchen normally, smoothly picking up her house keys that were on the island on the way in. She then pretended to look in her fridge, making sure she could see Gertrude in the corner of her eye at all times. The goth's eyes were still glued to the screen. Carly twisted around on the spot then paused, to see if Gertrude would respond, obviously not. She then sprinted across the hall towards the door and without thinking, she grabbed the phone out of the water and then went out the door, slamming it and locking it behind her. Finally! She was free!


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie followed after the blonde bombshell. "Come on Sam, we need to find Carls!." Freddie begged, his voice still quiet. "You're thinking? What you thinking of?"

Sam parted her lips to speak but she couldn't seem to find the right words amongst the mess that was her thoughts right now. When she finally found words they tumbled out in the heap of quick sentences, muddled together in between sobs. "I can hear Carly on my Pear Phone, listen!" She held the phone to his ear and heard slight bubbling with Carly's voice behind it, although it was muffled, he managed to hear things, "Sam... Freddie... Crazy Chick..." Freddie handed Sam back her phone and put a hand on his forehead, then, he grabbed hers, and Gibby's arms and practically dragged them out of the Smoothie and towards Bushwell Plaza.

Carly hummed 'Leave It All To Me' to herself, as she did when she was nervous and waited outside Sam's house for her mother or Melanie to answer, she flicked through the past messages as best as she could on her phone and read some of the old conversations from last year through the dimmed backlighting and bubbled screen, to humour herself. Lost in thought, she continued to read but jumped and nearly dropped her phone and killed it a second time when she received a call from, 'Feereddkiek' Carly sighed and after working out it was most likely Freddie, repeatedly hit the answer button until it worked.

"Carly? Me, Sam and Gibby are outside, where are you?!" Freddie seemed panicky but Carly was glad to hear his voice amongst the arguing of Sam and Gibby. "I'm fine, I'm outside Sam's house – when you say 'outside' what do you mean?"

"Your apartment, don't worry ill come meet you at Sam's, or halfway, just-"

"My apartment?! NO! Freddie, Gertrude's still in there, I locked her in!"

"Oh chiz, no Sam!" Freddie's voice was lost and Carly could only hear brief muffled sounds which sounded like him and Sam fighting, she figured he must have put the phone in his pocket. Then she heard the twisting of a key in a lock and held her breathe. The muffled sounds then became clearer and she re-heard Freddie, "Carls, where about is Gertrude? Sam's got a knife and is going upstairs with Gib..." He whispered, Carly's heart was going faster by the second, "She was on the sofa... uh... when I left her... Stay together, promise me Freddie... I'm on my way... " She panted in between her words because she was running with all her strength, back home. She must have bumped into at least 4 people and 2 hobos on her way home and even though she apologised, she couldn't help but feel guilty still. Finally she reached the apartment block and tapped on her door quietly, she hoped that Freddie/Sam/Gibby would answer rather than Gertrude, she waited patiently then a few seconds later, tapped again – then remembered it was her own apartment.

Carly shuffled around in her jeans pocket, whipped out her key and jammed it in the door. When it opened she threw her jacket on the floor and ran upstairs, "Freddie! Freddie!" She looked around her bedroom, seeing if they were there but no... She checked the iCarly studio and in the tiny backstage room but no... She took her PearPhone from her pocket quickly and clicked on Sam's head, activating the speed dial. Carly lifted her head up and listened with all her might for a ringing sound, other than that coming from her own phone. She waited... And waited... Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring, "Sam!" Carly shouted loudly, the ringing was getting closer which meant Sam was too.

Carly pushed the button of the elevator several times and clambered in when the doors finally opened and paced on the spot as it went down. When the doors finally opened, she jumped out and looked around, "Sam?! Freddie?!"

30 MINUTES LATER

Sam was walking down the street with the rain pouring from the clouds. It was cold and the wind blew through her golden strands. Her cheeks were red and her mind wasn't focused. She shivered when a strong wind blew against her. It was dark outside and Sam had no idea where she would go now. She couldn't go home, her Mom didn't leave her the stupid house key and she'd gone on holiday for the fortnight, Freddie didn't even live at his house anymore and Carly was... well... Sam was scared, the only person she could think of was Spencer but he was at Socko's and she'd no idea how to get there. She considered calling Gibby but she wasn't in the mood to deal with his dopiness. Her phone buzzed and she ignored it for a few seconds, until it buzzed and fell out of her pocket, "Aw chiz!" She shouted angrily as she re-fitted the back of her phone to it, she then clicked accept for the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Sam! Where are you?!"

Sam ended the call and put the phone in her jeans pocket, she was shaking. She wasn't even thinking until she found herself outside a white house with big gates at the front, she had her hand pressed to the doorbell. When she realised, she took her hand away and looked about.

The intercom buzzed, "Yeah?!'' she heard someone shout. Seconds later she heard Spencer shouting in the background, she then saw him appear in the window. "Sam?! What's wrong? How did you get here? What are you doing out this late?!" Spencer asked confused through the intercom. ''What are you doing here this late?''

Sam looked at her watch. 11:45 pm. Whoops... ''Sorry... Can I come in?'' she asked embarrassed, she had a nervous quiver in her voice which concerned Spencer. "Sure kid, I'll buzz you in-" She heard Spencer talking quietly with Socko, (she presumed it was Socko) then the gates slowly opened and the intercom buzzed. She walked inside nervously and was greeted by a hug from Spencer.

He led her to the couch and Socko brought in a cup of cocoa and placed it on the coffee table in front of Sam, "How did you know where I lived?" He asked, Sam smiled, "I didn't know I did, when I came out of my day-dram, I was here..."

Socko stuck his bottom lip out, "I'm gonna head to bed anyway, you guys be ok? No making-out on my couch ok?" He seemed serious, "Ew! No!" Sam had her spark back for a few seconds and playfully pushed Spencer away from her, he laughed with her but when she stopped, he did too.

"Want me to fetch you a blanket? I don't want you walking around town at this hour" Spencer cared for Sam, probably because she was the same age as Carly and had known her practically all her life. Sam nodded shyly, she was slightly embarrassed that she couldn't look after herself but accepted the man-child's offer. Spencer then went to fetch Sam the blanket and Socko went up to bed like he said after throwing a marshmallow at Sam, she giggled and waited for Spencer to bring back a blanket.

Carly sat on her bed with the PearPhone in front of her, she was waiting for Spencer or Sam to call her. Maybe Freddie, even Gibby. She was terrified that Gertrude was still in her house somewhere hiding and that as soon as she fell asleep, she'd appear and do something to her while she was sleeping. She opened her curtains again in hope to let some more light in and had another sip of coffee, in hope to stay awake for longer. Then she heard a quiet knocking on the glass, she took big breaths and turned her head to the window. Then she saw her...

"Carly!" Sam shouted from outside her window, she saw her best friend smile and she waved desperately, Sam watched as Carly rushed over and opened her window. She grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled her up from the window ledge below she was standing on. They then embraced in a hug. "Carly, I thought you were dead! Gertrude said-"

"Gertrude said what?!" The two turned to the door, tightly standing together. There she was again.

"I knew she was still here, I knew it..." Carly whispered into Sam's ear, she nodded in response and then started to laugh at Gertrude who was attempting to be intimidating towards the best friends by doing death stares and punching her left palm with her right fist. "I know, I'm not that scary when I'm by myself... Which is why I've got helpers..." Gertrude said in response to Sam's laughter, she sounded calm, which was strange...

She clicked her fingers and from the corridor came Neville Papperman, Jocelyn and Missy Robinson, followed by Freddie who swerved around the enemies and jumped over to the girls, hugging them tightly before looking back to Gertrude.

"Why are you doing this?! Neville, you promised to leave us alone! And Jocelyn, we haven't seen you in years!" Freddie shouted, then looked at Missy who was giving Carly death stares, "Missy, do your duty..." Neville ordered, Missy nodded and took out a hammer from her girly purse. She swung it around as she went closer to Freddie, in hope she would be able to hit him with ease like an Olympian squashing a pea. Sam pushed him over to her left as Missy swung the hammer that was nearly the size of a sledgehammer towards his face and he landed on his butt on Carly's bedroom floor. Then Jocelyn took out a rope and began spinning it around quickly as she approached Sam, spinning it so fast that Sam could feel the wind produced from it and hear the whipping of the air as it travelled; While Missy continued to follow Freddie around the room with her hammer, Jocelyn got to work with Sam...


	6. Chapter 6

"I only found out that you gave that prize to me just so Sam would be safer last semester!" She swung at Freddie's arm but he managed to swerve, "Missy! We can talk about it!" He was trying to calm her down but it was impossible, he didn't sound as convincing either when he was speaking between gasps for air and running around the room like a headless chicken. Missy shook her head and looked as if she was going to cry, "Do you even know how it feels to have someone steal your best friend?!" She shouted back angrily at him, yet again she swung at his arm but only succeeded in hitting Freddie's wrist, he winced in pain.

Sam looked behind her, checking how much distance there was left before she'd hit the wall at the speed she was retreating from Jocelyn. She put her hands up in front of her, (as if that would work), she whispered as soothingly as she could, "Jocelyn, what;s the matter with you?" She looked left and saw Freddie with tears in his eyes and his right hand cupping his left wrist, then to her right and saw Carly scowling at Neville as he started to approach her with a chap stick in his hand. A lot less painful than a hammer and a lot less adaptable than a rope but trouble for Carly. Jocelyn screamed at Sam, "Who cares?!" Then whipped at her left leg, leaving a long red mark from her kneecap to her ankle – why did she decide to wear shorts today?

"Back off Neville." Carly demanded, she was watching Gertrude who was photographing the scenes as they progressed with her left eye and Neville approaching her disgustingly with her right. When he was close enough she kicked him had in the stomach and he groaned loudly, "Carly Shay!" He sank to his knees, clutching his stomach and ushered over Gertrude, who took the chap stick from Neville's clutched hand that was protecting his face then, as Neville did, approached Carly. "It has come to my attention Miss Shay... That Master Papperman didn't receive his... kiss... last time you two came into contact. How rude." She laughed slightly then grabbed Carly's left arm tightly and slammed her against the wall – then came over Neville who was still clearly in pain but pretended to look tough. Gertrude squashed Carly's face between her hands and Neville pulled out a second chap stick, strawberry and kiwi flavour, he unscrewed the lid and despite Carly's struggling, managed to smooth it over the whole of Carly's mouth. Gertrude let go then and brushed her hair with her fingers calmly, as if nothing was going on, and pushed Carly at Neville who had his face pushed out, eyes closed and his lips pouted. Carly, of course, tried to move her face everywhere but towards Neville but Gertrude's large hand was gripped around her face, disabling her head actions and only allowing her to face in one direction.

After the iCarly's torturous ordeal, their enemies left. Carly had been kissed repeatedly by Neville, Sam had been whipped by Jocelyn and Freddie had been given a broken wrist and finger by Missy. They were sat in Carly's apartment with Spencer who was tending to Freddie with 's insanely huge first aid kit he'd found in the doorway of Freddie's apartment. Carly was snuggled under her blanket with popcorn and her PearPhone with Spencer singing Christmas Carols in her ear even though it was the middle of May.

Knock Knock

Carly lifted the bowl of popcorn and kicked off the sheet then skipped over to the door, unlocking it quickly, she peered through the peep hole in hope that it wasn't Missy/ Gertrude/ Neville or Jocelyn, back for round 2.

"Shelby? Or Tori?" Carly asked the girl standing before her, "Who's Tori? Hi Carly! How are you?" Carly hugged the slightly older brunette and welcomed her in, "She's a friend of ours who looks exactly like you but anyway, I'm ok... actually I'm not, that skunk bag Neville just escaped with another of my kisses... Oh and Sam's been whipped and Freddie's broken some bones." Shelby and Carly sat down, Freddie smiled at Shelby flirtatiously and she smiled back. Then Carly started explaining exactly what had been happening, once more, to Shelby.

"So you guys are going to fight back?" Shelby asked, Carly shook her head instantly whereas Sam nodded. "Well, you should! I'll help!" Shelby exclaimed and turned to the kitchen where Carly's brother was standing gormlessly with a can of lemonade in his right hand. "This lemonade is blue..." He said blankly, then he tipped the can upside-down and the liquid spilled out over the counter-top and it dripped onto the laminate kitchen flooring, strangely, the liquid _was_ blue...

Shelby and Carly laughed uncontrollably at Spencer then turned their attention to Freddie's laptop that was indicating someone wanted to video chat, someone called, 'GothicCheese'.

Sam clicked accept on the video chat box and the screen maximised, although the picture still hadn't appeared on screen – "Hello? Hello?" Sam asked into the small circle located at the top of Freddie's green pear book which was the web-cam. Freddie returned from the bathroom then and slumped down next to Sam, so did Shelby and Carly who were finished clearing up the puddles.

"What you doin?" Freddie asked, sliding the Pearbook from in front of his ex, towards him instead, "Gothic Cheese wants to video chat you" Sam replied, she tapped the screen and a horrified look swept across Freddie's face.

"Dont accept!" He shouted as 3 people with ski masks on popped up. Everyone in Carly's apartment surrounded the screen and looked at it anxiously.

"Fredward Benson. Samantha Puckett. Shelby Marx. Carly Shay. Spencer Shay."

"Yeah what?" Sam asked the people, Freddie was now standing by Carly's door, looking out through the peep hole anxiously – Carly noticed this.

"You think we've gone... We're still there... Somewhere..." The person held up a gummy bear lamp to the camera, Carly gasped and screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"They're in my room! That- That- That's my lamp! Freddie we-" She looked to the left for her best friend but he wasn't there at the peep hole, he wasn't in the kitchen either. Carly hoped he hadn't gone up to the bedroom again, or, that he wasn't taken up there. Shelby pulled out some boxing gloves from her bag and ran up the stairs with them on, Spencer called after her to stop but she didn't listen. As she walked down the corridor, looking for Carly's room, she saw blood on the wall in front of her, she took a deep breathe, she had a slight fear of blood but no one had suspected her seeing as she was one of the best boxers in her age category. She held the gloves to her face and turned the corner, she heard a shout from the bedroom and stood to the right of the door, listening in, until she heard another shout for help from Freddie inside the room. She kicked it down and punched Gertrude in between her eyes when she turned around, knocking her out and onto the floor, revealing a bleeding Freddie with a knife in his side.

"Shelby..." He murmured, she hesitated and stood in front of him, then decided to call the emergency services. She called for an ambulance and after giving them the details then shouted downstairs for the others, when they came up Spencer and Carly rushed to Freddie but Sam dragged Gertrude out and threw her out of the main window, she hurtled 8 floors down and landed with a thud on the road, then was slammed into by a lorry, leaving not a single drop of blood but a very broken, bent and damaged Gertrude.

"Does it hurt?" Carly asked quietly, knowing the answer would probably be yes but Freddie weakly shook his head and replied, "No... Just makes me feel tired, I think when people... start crying in movies... its cause they're scared they're going to die... I'm not though..."

"Shut up Freddie, you wont die!" She laughed, scared as she was, she had to pretend she wasn't. She stood and pulled Sam's arm so she appeared from around the corner, she ran to the bathroom where she was sick till her stomach was empty while Carly, Shelby and now Spencer, were tending to Freddie. "Buddy, the ambulance is on its way but you'll be okay, I mean, she stabbed you pretty deep but not deep enough, or near enough to your heart to make you die." Carly's brother said, he seemed confident and grown up, which had probably only been the first time in his entire life.

"Freddie, I can hear the sirens! You're gonna be okay Freddie!"

"Sorry I left, I'm a bit squeamish, you're a trooper though Freddo, you'll make it."

"If you're mom could see how brave you are right now, she'd be so proud."

"Freddie?"

"Freddie!"


	8. Chapter 8

Freddie never woke up from when he closed his eyes on that dark, summers evening. Although Gertrude did, she only suffered with a broken leg and neck but now, 5 weeks on, she's well enough to speak, and make orders to everyone, oh and to accuse Freddie of pushing her out the window after stabbing himself, she said, 'he wanted them both to be together' and falsely accused Mrs Benson of objecting to the relationship then killing herself.

Although her parents didnt believe her, and buried her after she recieved the death penalty. Noone went to Gertrude's funeral, other than the morons that belived her, Carly isnt any happier, even though Gertrude's dead. She just cries most of the time, and makes weekly blogs in memory of Freddie and renamed the website, iFreddie. Spencer blames himself for not looking after him, he's grown up a lot since then, he''s still cool and funny but he's a lot more down to earth with things.

Its Sam here, ive been keeping a diary since the day Freddie died, we buried him nexrt to his mom and on his headstone we engraved a video camera. Hundreds of iCarly fans went down there to put flowers down or a letter, me and Carls put both. We managed to get Missy arrested but she was released after a day in the cells, pathetic right? We all hate them, everyone that ever doubted Freddie, hurt him, teased him, thats why i hate myself...

So i, Samantha Puckett, SWEAR, to Fredward Benson that i will try my hardest to be good and prove myself as a human being.

Love, Sam x


End file.
